Eraño G. Manalo
Eraño de Guzman Manalo (January 2, 1925 - August 31, 2009), also known as Ka Erdy was the second Executive Minister of the Iglesia ni Cristo from 1963 to 2009. On the 31st of August, 2009, National Heroe's Day in the Philippines, Brother Eraño passed away at the age of 84. He took over the administration of the church after the death of his father, Brother Felix Y. Manalo, in 1963. He was instrumental in the propagation and expansion of the church internationally. He previously held office as the General Treasurer of the church, and as a District Minister of Manila. Biography 'Early life, Education, and family' Born on January 2, 1925 to Brother Felix Y. Manalo, the Messenger of God in these last days, and Sister Honorata de Guzman-Manalo, Brother Eraño was their fifth child and their third son. Each of the Sugo's (''Messenger)'' children had a special significance name. For Brother Eraño, who was born after New Year's day, his name was play on the words "new era". His name was first of its kind, and eventually became unique to children who were named after him by parents who are members of the INC, especially if the child was also born on the 2nd of January. His older siblings were Sister Pilar and Avelina, and Brothers Dominador and Salvador. His youngest sibling is Brother Bienvenido. As a young boy, Brother Eraño loved to read with his Father, and hence was introduced to the Holy Bible at an early age. This love of reading and of knowledge was something he would carry with him as he grew older. He received his elementary education St. John's Academy in San Juan, Metro Manila, starting scholl at six years of age. He also completed high school at the same institution. Once, Brother Eraño aspired to become a lawyer, and entered a university in Manila to pursue his studies. However, he ultimately sacrificed that dream to join the ministry, and was ordained a minister of the gospel at the age of 22, by the ''Sugo ''himself, on the 10th of May, 1947. The ''Sugo ''had trained Brother Erañoas a public speaker and debater, once introducing him before a Bible exposition, saying, "Ang susnod na magsasalita ay mas mahusay pa sa akin (The one who will speak after me is more skilled than I am.)." Even after Brother Felix Y. Manalo passed away, Brother Eraño, his mother and his siblings remained very close. Not only did they dearly love Brother Eraño G. Manalo as family, but they furthermore greatly honored the calling passed on to hi by God's Messenger in these last days. They sought his advice and consulted him for guidance especially in matters concerning the Church. Brother Eraño G. Manalo married Sister Cristina A. Villanueva on the 17th of January, 1955. They had six children, Brother Eduardo, Sisters Lolita, Erlinda and Liberty, and Brothers Nathaniel Felix II and Marco Eraño. Brother Eraño's nurturing and loving nature was clearly felt each member of his family, down to his children-in-law and every single grand child. He knew each one very well, imparting lessons and values to them both directly and indirectly. Brother Eraño's surviving family are firmly convinced it is God's blessing that they were along those able to witness first-hand how guided the Executive Minister was by our Almighty God in his actions and decisions.